Accidental Encounter
by Janica23
Summary: Ok so this is like my first fanfic written involving Naruto...Sasuke...and Itachi. This is about I've never really written any sort of fanfic, including ones that contains yaoi  coguh cough, cough*  this is very unlike me, there will be a sequel, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Accidental Encounter**

_By Janica Haines_

Naruto decided to visit Sasuke Saturday evening; he ran to his house and knocked at his doorstep. "Hmm… that's odd…he's not home tonight?" Naruto thought to himself. He tried another knock, again, no a answer. "Maybe he's just being stubborn tonight; he probably knows it's me!" He exaggerated. Naruto opened the door and proceeded inside Sasuke's house. Naruto looked around, the house was dark, Sasuke was nowhere in sight. "Hmm… Oh well I guess I'll visit another time" Naruto said as he turned around to head for the door. Suddenly, he heard something.

"What's that noise? Naruto decided to head back into the house and follow the sound. The noise seemed to be coming from the hallway in the far bedroom. He listened again; he could hear a murmuring sound, then people. There were two voices, Naruto knew that one of the voices has to be Sasuke's. Naruto was still trying to figure out who the other voice was. "Just a little more" Sasuke said. "Ok" then I'll try again, this time it should be easier," the other voice said. Naruto concluded "Itachi!" he whispered.

Naruto creeped up to the doorway quietly and looked through the slight opening of the door. He gasped quietly "OMG!" Sasuke and Itachi were in the dim room, but… they were naked and lying on top of each other on the bed… "I love you brother," Itachi whispered, stroking Sasuke's hair… Naruto blushed red as he continued to watch. "Oh, you're so dirty!" Sasuke replied as Itachi rubbed Sasuke's chest. Itachi moved down on Sasuke and began to suck on his dick.

Naruto blushed even more as a bulge in his pants started to develop. "No! Why! This is not right, why am I getting hard?" he said, trying to cover it up. Sasuke stopped Itachi and started to kiss him. Itachi responded back "turn around" he demanded. Sasuke followed orders and turned over on the bed. "Move over to the edge of the bed" Itachi ordered again. And one again, Sasuke obeyed. Itachi stood up and moved close behind Sasuke.

Itachi's dick was erected. "You ready?" he said as he grabbed the sides of Sasuke. "Fuck yeah" he responded. Itachi slowly began to slide into Sasuke as he moaned.

Naruto watched intensely, he got so hard he couldn't even hide it any more with his hands. Itachi started to pound Sasuke even harder and faster, both of them moaned. Sasuke gripped the blanket to hold on as Itachi went even faster. Naruto was breathing heavily and couldn't take it anymore.

He ripped off his pants and started to jack off like hell. Itachi pounded even more "I'm going to cum!" he moaned heavily. "Arghhh!" Itachi suddenly cummed inside Sasuke's ass. He pulled out and cummed again all over the back of Sasuke. "That was freaking amazing!" Sasuke said, panting. Sasuke suddenly and quickly pushed Itachi onto the bed as he got up. "Its my turn now!" He grinned. With no warning, he shoved his dick into Itachi's ass and screwed him. Sasuke moaned loud and had no intention of slowing down. "I bet you like this!" Sasuke said as he pushed his dick farther up Itachi's ass.

Itachi moaned. Naruto was unusually turned on as he jerked off more. "Then how about this?" Sasuke again went deep and fast into Itachi. Sasuke let out a huge moan. "Oh god, I'm going to cum!" Sasuke cummed an insane amount into Itachi's ass, such a big amount that it leaked out when he pulled out. They both breathed hard and panted for a moment. Naruto suddenly moaned so loud until he cummed everywhere on the floor. Itachi and Sasuke looked at the door. "What was that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh shit!" Naruto panicked and quickly put his pants back on. He scrambled on his feet and scurried to the front door. "I hope they didn't see me! Omg I can't believe Sasuke had it on with Itachi!" he chuckled and left out the front door. "Lets do that again one time, my brother.." Itachi said. "Don't worry, this definitely won't be the last! Sasuke said, grinning.

End…To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return**

_By Janica Haines_

Naruto and Sasuke decided to go out and have a bite to eat. "Where are we going to eat?" said Sasuke. "Well, I was thinking of going to this Ramen restaurant that just opened in town". Naruto responded. "That's good enough to me," Sasuke said. So, they ran their way through all of the trees, bushes, and branches that they dodged along the way. When they arrived, Sasuke and Naruto noticed that the building was very tall. Not only that, the restaurant inside connects to a hotel.

They headed in the door and waited to get seats the restaurant was called Niraku Ramen, it was a Japanese traditional style restaurant. Yet, it was a little more modern. Finally, a waiter came along and led both of them to their table. "Come along, this way now!" the waiter said. Their table was beside a window on the far right, they both sat down and the menus were given to them by the waiter. Naruto and Sasuke looked around from their table, "this is a nice place," Sasuke said. "Yeah I know" I'm kind of glad we went here!" Naruto said, smiling.

They opened their menus and started deciding on what to drink. "Hmm…" Sasuke thought, "What are you going to have for drinks?" he asked. "I think I'm going to have some Saki!" Naruto said. Sasuke agreed, "That actually sounds good, I guess I'll get some too". Now they had to figure out what type of Ramen they wanted to eat. Sasuke and Naruto scanned the menu. "Ooo, the Frog Leg Ramen looks really good! I have never even heard of this kind! I'm so getting some!" Naruto said, almost drooling on the menu.

"Hmm, this Fried Octopus Ramen is interesting; I guess I'll have some". They waited around three minutes until the waiter came by. "Are you two ready to order drinks?" Asked the Waiter, grabbing the ticket book and a pen from his pocket. "Yes please!" Naruto said, excitingly. "We'll each have a shot of Saki please," said Sasuke. "Ok, two Saki shots!" the Waiter said as he jotted it down on the ticket.

"And are you guys ready to order for Ramen?" the Waiter asked again. "I'm ready! I'll have a Frog Leg Ramen bowl please!" said Naruto. "And I'll get a Fried Octopus Ramen bowl please" said Sasuke… "Thank you! I'll put in your orders and be back with your Saki right away". Within two minutes, Sasuke and Naruto received there Saki. "Alright!" Naruto said, satisfied. He gulped back his Saki as if it wasn't even there; Sasuke barely took a sip at that point. "Geez, I think you should slow down, at least savour it!" Sasuke said. Naruto laughed, "Are you kidding? I can do whatever I want. In fact, I'm at least getting four more bowls of Ramen!" "Your funeral" Sasuke replied, sipping his Saki.

Their food finally arrived, but unfortunately, Sasuke's Ramen was burnt and Naruto Frog Leg Ramen was raw. "WHAT HE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?" yelled Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke in sarcasm "Sasuke, I think you're overdoing it…Seriously." Sasuke yelled back at Naruto. "SHUT UP! FINISH YOUR FUCKING SAKI SO THAT WE CAN GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Sasuke was now standing. There was a moment of silence as people stared at them from across the restaurant.

Sasuke slowly sat back down again into his seat. Naruto tried to finish the rest of his Ramen. "You wanted to go now, right? By the way, we have to go pay upstairs," said Naruto. "Fine, lets go", said Sasuke sternly. They headed upstairs into the elevator. Once they got in, the doors automatically closed. "Ok, now which one of these buttons do we need to press?" Sasuke questioned, looked at all of the buttons.

"I'm not sure, but this should solve all of our problems: Naruto blindly pressed all of the eighty-nine buttons to each floor. Sasuke became aggressive and bitch-slapped Naruto. "YOU IDIOT! NOW IT'S GOING TO STOP ON EVERY FUCKING FLOOR!" Sasuke rushed to push the cancel button, but it was too late. The lights surged off inside the elevator. Naruto yelled back "AWW! LOOK WHOS THE IDIOT NOW?"

"WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WHO HAD TO PRESS ALL THE FUCKING BUTTONS!" Sasuke said, yelling again. "JUST…drop it, there's no point in fighting" said Naruto. Both Sasuke and Naruto stood there, idling, just standing inside a dark broken elevator… "Hey, Sasuke" he said. Sasuke sighed, and then responded. "What is it? "Lets play a game!" Naruto said, excited. "Right now? What kind of a game? You better not put us into to anymore trouble!" replied Sasuke.

"Don't worry its fun! It's called the Game of Confessions! Just admit one of your secrets, that's the only rule!" Naruto explained. "Oh I see, ok then" agreed Sasuke. "Well how about you go first," said Naruto. Sasuke hesitated "Ugh, fine, well I'm scared of bugs" he said. "That's it?" Naruto said, expecting more. "Yeah" replied Sasuke. "Well, my turn now" Naruto said. "Remember that night I was going to visit you? Saturday evening, but you weren't home?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. Naruto continued, "Well, I kind of snuck into your house because I heard a noise, it worried me. So I followed the noise that led into one of the bedrooms, I decided to go check it out. I heard two voices, I knew the first voice was yours, and the other voice was Itachi's. Then, I saw you two, and…yeah. "Oh…" Sasuke responded, blushing. Both of them were now looking the opposite, faces blushed red. "I can't see!" Naruto groaned, trying to change the subject. "Yeah, thanks to you" Sasuke said.

Naruto kneeled onto the floor and started to search, "I know they have an emergency phone somewhere around here!" He reached his right hand towards the telephone door. Naruto scowled, "I don't think this is the telephone door, its feels…squishy". Sasuke moaned. Naruto's eyes looked like saucers. "OH…" Naruto threw his hand away. "Why did…you stop…" Sasuke said. Surprised, Naruto blushed and continued hesitantly. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall, staring at Naruto and smirking.

"Umm…Sasuke…" Naruto said. Sasuke didn't answer and kissed Naruto abruptly. "Oh!" Naruto said. Sasuke wrapped around Naruto and slowly started to strip Naruto's clothes off. Naruto oddly is turned on. Sasuke also took his clothes off. Sasuke held Naruto's face with his hands, and then slapped Naruto with his right hand… "You're my bitch now!" Sasuke said. They they were, both standing in a broken, trapped elevator with no lights, completely naked… Sasuke pinned Naruto to the floor on his back, he hovered over Naruto.

"Turn around!" Sasuke ordered. Naruto obeyed, only to make the situation seem less awkward. "Hope you like it up your ass!" Sasuke said, shoving his cock up Naruto's ass. Sasuke and Naruto moaned. "THIS IS FOR EARLIER," Sasuke yelled, pounding deeper into Naruto. He continued, faster and faster as Naruto moaned louder. Sasuke suddenly let off and stood up, "Get on your knees!" he demanded. Naruto didn't move. "NOW" yelled Sasuke.

Immediately, Naruto went onto his knees. "Blow" Sasuke said to Naruto. He thought about it, then grabbed Sasuke's cock and played with it. Sasuke moaned. Naruto sucked in and out with his mouth. "What the hell?" Sasuke complained, "Ugh! Go faster you slow ass!" Naruto sucked faster and deeper. Naruto seemed to increase his speed very minute. "Ugh!" Sasuke moaned, "I'm going to!" Naruto stopped, Sasuke cummed into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto kept the cum in his mouth, "Swallow" Sasuke ordered. He obeyed and swallowed the cum with a big gulp. "Get up, bitch!" Naruto listened, got up and stood there. "Don't just stand there! Screw me!" Sasuke said, annoyed. So Naruto quickly shoved his dick into Sasuke, Naruto moaned. Naruto placed his arms on Sasuke's waist to hold on. "Feels so fucking good!" said Sasuke, satisfied. Naruto panted as he went faster. Sasuke moaned and held himself by holding on to the railing in the elevator.

Naruto shoved his dick all the way inside Sasuke. "Argh!" Sasuke said. Naruto moaned, "I'm… I'm going to!" Naruto said. "Me too!" replied Sasuke. Naruto pulled out and cummed all over Sasuke and collapsed. Sasuke moaned loudly as he cummed on the floor then fell to the floor. Both of them were just lying there, panting and huffing. "You're…a good bitch" huffed Sasuke. "Thanks" Naruto answered, panting. There was silence, and then the lights came back on. "Ah!" said Naruto.

The elevator suddenly rung and the door automatically opened to the main floor. Itachi was standing in front of the elevator door. Itachi looked, saw Naruto and Sasuke on the floor…completely naked, and covered in cum. "SASUKE?" Itachi said, shocked. "ITACHI?" replied Sasuke, blushing. "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Itachi yelled. "I DON'T KNOW!" Sasuke said, yelling back. "Naruto lets go!" Sasuke said, grabbing his clothes.

Naruto also grabbed his clothes, they both quickly changed into their clothing. Both of them stood up and walked out of the elevator past Itachi. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked. "We'll talk later, see you," Sasuke said urgently as they ran through and out the main door. Itachi stood there "but..." Twenty minutes later Naruto and Sasuke now settled down, they were walking along the sidewalks with the streetlights guiding their way.

All you could hear was their footsteps. "That was kind of…fun," Sasuke said. "Yeah…we should do that again one time. Naruto said, turning his head. Sasuke looked at the street ahead "Yeah, maybe next time" There was more silence. "Thanks for being my bitch" said Sasuke. Naruto let out a laugh "No problem, anytime." Naruto and Sasuke both parted when they got to Naruto's house. Naruto remembered that he forgot his underwear in the elevator…

The End

_To be continued?_


End file.
